My island princess
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto plan to take a four week vacation to an uncharted island that was bought recently by their boss. Both of them get something a bit more than what they went there for. SasuXNeji, NaruXHina. May contain shounen-ai, don't like it don't read.
1. Attracted by looks

**Hello there, Hina-chan stopping by to give you this new, out of towner of a story. Couldn't do it over the past two weeks cause of how tiring it was. Had to go to work, it's better than going to school.(and no it I'm not a high school drop out _) It's all for getting my school credits ^^**

**Pairings: NejiXSasuke, HinataXNaruto(More will be hinted later on)**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto decide to take a vacation from their tiring jobs for a month and travel to what was supposed to be an uncharted island resort, its surroundings are beyond beauty and its inhabitants are...well let's just say they can't speak english. Sasuke and Naruto find more then just a load off their backs as they venture into the mysterious but fabulous island.**

**Warning: Has unbelievable amounts of laughter in it and maybe some swears but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Naruto manga or anime so you can forget ever trying to sue me!!**

* * *

"You guys are doing WHAT??" A very angry man dressed in a black suit and a flashy and silly looking tie, glared at the two of the men that stood before him, wearing the same coloured suits.

"Kiba...it's time for Naruto and I to take a break, we need a new scenery so I thought it was a great idea" Naruto just added a smile in with the smooth talking.

"You two have projects due in five months and you plan to finish this stupid cartoon in four weeks, you know what, go ahead and take this retarded trip, if you two get lost while on this trip, well...don't come back to haunt me if you die"

"With my smart mind, and Naruto's...goofy acts, I'm sure we'll make it through, thanks for being such a friend Kiba, we'll see you in four weeks" With that said, the two twenty year old men walked their way out of the other man's office.

While waiting for the elevator they exchanged a quick glance that both said they were glad things went well. As the elevator door opened for them, Naruto was dwelling with excitement so much that he rushed to get inside the half-packed elevator that had always smelled of axe. His excitement caused Sasuke to bump into a few people while getting on. When they were both standing next to each other, watching the doors close, Sasuke shot a glare over at Naruto who in turn just grinned like an idiot he was as the elevator made its way down the shaft.

A couple of hours later, they were on a boat that was half the size of titanic. Because it was uncharted, it was only reachable by boat. It appears that their boss had an bought an island a few years ago and was glad to let his two best workers test it out to see if it was infested with anything else besides bugs and animals. The view was wonderful but only lasted three days, since the trip there and back was at least three days away. It was rumored that the island was like the Bermuda triangle. Only instead of making planes disappear, it made you see mirages. Or so it was said, but it was never visited by people until now.

"So here we are...the great island known as Mirage of the god" Naruto could only laugh to himself after hearing the name.

"Why the hell do they call it that?" Sasuke asked the man.

"They say a tribe has gathered here for years and have been known to cast spells that make you see things that you don't want to see...my great, great grandmother told me of how her grandmother and the rest of her family talked of casting spells and all sorts of voodooism, you be careful out there, that tribe will kill any one who is not familiar with the cormanda name"

"And let me guess, you must be part of the cormanda tribe?" The man nodded.

"So are you coming with us or what?" The man looked around for a while.

"I am sorry travelers, but I was only told to bring you here...nothing more, I wish you luck on your stay here" The man waved a few times as he steered the boat around to leave.

"Well, let's get started with the tents shall we?" Sasuke asked while putting his camping gear down onto the sand before stretching.

They began setting up their tents before sunset and were preparing to have a wild night, considering the fact that they were surrounded with wild things and insects were out looking for a meal. Naruto made his tent with out fail and undressed in his tent after a hard days work, pulling on a cartoon looking sleeping cap that went well with his pajamas. Sasuke on the other hand kept his Hawaiian looking t-shirt and shorts on, listening to the sounds of a few parrots calling to each other.

The sun was still shining its light at the two men, refusing to go down. Something bright glared into Sasuke's eyes, causing him to blink. He looked around to see where the light had come from and noticed the light was not actually a real light but the reflection of the sun, glaring off of a shiny necklace. His gaze caught the attention of a young boy who looked around the age of seventeen. His hair was long and dark brown in color. His eyes were of the lightest shade of lavender, almost appearing white. How did he know this? He was looking right at him.

He could tell the young teen was blushing a little after having realized that he was sort of naked wearing only a tribal skirt that men were supposed to wear. The small hut he was in had a big straw roof covering the top of it. The teen immediately backed away from the open window and blew out the only source of light in the room. Sasuke chuckled to himself, feeling a bit awkward for having the 'weird' feeling you get when a man was straight and looking at women. The person at the window was clearly male but had suck small, thin arms that he looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"Hey Sasuke, you think we can make little voodu dolls of our own, I really hate it when lee and his tutor torment me with their awful smiles"

"You're not very pretty with your smiles either so I wouldn't talk" Naruto pouted and threw a bag of lays chips at the back of his head.

"You should really go to sleep or else my voodoo past life will haunt you for the rest of your life" Naruto gave him a quick 'hmph' and laid himself down to go to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked this short but hopefully funny chapter, I'll see you again in the next chapter ^^


	2. A day in the jungle

**Thank you to all those who reviewed to my other stories, I will start up some sequels as soon as possible since I have a whole week off from work. This is officially the second chapter of 'My island princess'. Hope you enjoy yourself ^^.**

**Warning: It will contain a scene so don't rush ^^**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I'm stuck owning other things instead.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke had survived the long and cold night. The morning was worse than anything that happened during the night. Sasuke was stuck with Naruto's complaints about bugs going up a person's nose while they're asleep. His ears blocked out Naruto's voice and concentrated on the boy's face that he saw last night. He could still remember his pupiless, lavander coloured eyes. They had packed up their camping stuff so that if they had gotten lost at any point, they would have something to sleep in and something to cook with.

The bugs were all over the place and seemed to only attack Naruto while they hiked their way through the jungle-like scenery. Sasuke was not paying attention to what Naruto had to say and only listened to the sound of any voices that may have come their way without their knowing. Sasuke slowed his pace a little, realizing what he was hoping to hear. He was hoping to hear the voice of any of the inhabitants that might have been related to the boy from last night. He really wanted to know just in case he wouldn't be there tonight.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Naruto did not pay attention to where he was walking and walked into Sasuke.

"Idiot, watch where you're going" As Sasuke said this he walked right into a palm tree.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Naruto asked, over looking the fact that his friend walked into a tree.

"Ha....just shut up, you're going to get us killed if there are any strange animals on this island" Sasuke stepped back a bit and rubbed his forehead.

"The boss never mentioned any kind of strange animals on here so we should be fine" Naruto walked away, back to where they were coming from.

Sasuke heard a rustling sound in the bushes nearby and blocked his face as a few doves flew out from them. He watched them fly away for a while and started walking away. A boy with long, dark brown hair and lavander eyes looked out of the bushes, gazing on only one man that he had seen last night. He wanted something and did not know what it was he wanted but he knew the man had it. He wasted no time and began to follow them back to their camp site.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he watched the other man fail at catching a fish with a hand made spear that he made just last night before getting to sleep. The seagulls had been snatching up fish for a long time in front of his friend, as if saying 'sucks to be human doesn't it?'. He felt another person's presence other than Naruto's and his own. He did not look back instantly but waited a bit and then snapped his head around quickly, catching a glimpse of the person's hair sticking out of the bushes. He smirked and remained still, not moving an inch and just enjoyed the day with Naruto.

He ate later than he should have but that was only to get the idiot to sleep early. Once he made sure that his friend was asleep he walked over toward the bushes where he last saw the top of the person's head and spoke quietly.

"You can come out...I won't hurt you" The person popped their head up but gave him an angry look.

"Why have you come to this island?" The boy's voice sounded soft yet it held a stern and unhappy voice to it.

"Vacation" Sasuke was amazed to hear English coming from the boy's mouth. He thought that he was a native.

"Why did you stare at me?" Sasuke scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger.

"Uh..." Sasuke cleared his throat and continued.

"That was because you were attractive" Sasuke gave the boy a seducing smirk.

"Attractive?" It was obvious the boy only knew the native way of doing things but never learned the language.

"Means....beautiful or in your case....cute" The boy seemed to know the word beautiful but not the cute part.

"I am Neji of the Ilu tribe, state your name"

"Sasuke Uchiha, cartoonist" He spoke as Neji stood up straight.

"Cartoon...?" The teen looked puzzled.

"Never mind that part, is there anyone else around here or..." Neji looked at the ground and seemed to be angry at something.

"It is only my twin and I that are currently tribe less, everyone else has banished us for having the sacred eyes of the gods"

"And your twin is where?" Neji looked back at the bushes and pounded the sand with his spear. A girl with the same features and eyes as him shyly walked over to them, not looking up at all.

"This is Hinata"

"Nice to meet you Hinata, I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke went to shake her hand but Neji smacked it away.

"To touch the children who have the eyes of the gods is forbidden"

"Alright, I won't touch you two...but if you're tribeless doesn't it not matter if you two are touched or not?"

"It was said that who ever touches the children with eyes like gods, the island will be endangered with severe punishment"

"Yeah, that seems to happen every where, if you do not mind, I would like to talk to you alone if I could?" Neji motioned for Hinata to sit down some where away from them and then looked up at Sasuke.

"Speak"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata to make sure she was not looking over at them and grabbed Neji's chin with his hand, leaving his mouth on Neji's. The boy did not have time to react so the only thing he could do was push him away. His cheeks were bright red and his loin cloth was sticking out, like a stick was underneath. Sasuke looked over and saw that Hinata was fast asleep across from Naruto.(1)

"Come, I will help you rid the feeling inside of you"

"Are you a witch doctor?" Neji asked as they went into the little hut that Neji had been in before.

"I would like to think I am" Sasuke said with a smile and sat the young man onto a bear rug that was lieing next to a few bowls.

Sasuke lifted the loin cloth up and a tint of red sneaked across his cheek. He got on his knees and took the loin cloth off of Neji. The boy shuddered as Sasuke began to stroke the base of the hard shaft. Sasuke leaned over and placed little kisses on the head of it before sucking on it. He licked the slit of the head with is tongue, causing Neji to moan aloud.

"Sasuke...what is this feeling...ah!" Sasuke did not reply and contiued giving head to his new friend.

The boy had his eyes closed while Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, making sure his saliva went everywhere. Sasuke stopped and sat down, turning the surprised Neji onto his stomach, and laid him on his leg. He began stroking the boy's shaft again while twisting his nipples. It seemed to please the young boy even more as Sasuke began multi tasking, by shoving his index and middle fingers up Neji's butt hole while returning to his hardened manhood every once in a while.

"And this should be the climax..." Sasuke spoke out softly and stroked his shaft a bit faster.

Neji didn't notice that his lower half was moving along with the rythym, like what a small monkey would look like if he were doing something to a coconut without trying to break it open. The boy arched his back a little and came onto the rug. Sasuke had a few bit of white liquid on his hand and licked it off.

"Patient cured"

Neji realized that he was now naked and covered himself like a girl would and shot him an evil glare. Sasuke sighed and went closer to him, leaned in and seized a hug. Neji didn't know why but his tears came out anyways as he hugged Sasuke back.

* * *

A/n: Yeah I know, cheesy ending but it was worth it right? Anyways, read and review!

(1): You may think someone going to sleep that fast is impossible right? Wrong. My mother only needs four minutes alone and both my dad and I will find her asleep.


End file.
